Part Frozen Heart
by Nightfall Scythe
Summary: The queen of Arendelle is surprised by a man who seems to know more than what she is comfortable with a stranger knowing. Revealing his identity didn't help to clear the fog as much as he hoped, therefore in a quick decision decides to stay and cause her uneasiness. But why did he search her out in the first place?
1. Meeting Him

He could not help but watch her. His eyes followed her graceful moves, her actions done out of care and compassion for others. He knew she was not the white angel she always wanted to be.

There was never a time someone saw the worst of her and it was her goal to keep the ugly, cursed part of her secret away from any living-being's sight.

She hid her true self when in the company of the villagers, the royals, her friends. She tried as much to mold herself into her company's perfect person. However, she was never successful in lying and often stayed quiet and allowed the rumors around her shape her image, even if they were mean and insensitive.

Above all things, she had to hold her head high because of her title.

Her title of as Queen of Arendelle.

What more can she do?

No matter how weak, how powerless, how lonely she felt she could never show her weakness. Her tough façade had been blown, however, when he saw through her daily act.

He greeted her with a small smile on one of her village walks. He was formals with titles, but his polite attitude was far from it.

She immediately was wary of him. He moved with such carelessness and yet with such grace, but it was his mischievous green-ish blue eyes that caused her uneasiness.

He lightly grab her hand and placed a feather light kiss on it, his soft lips grazing her skin.

"My Queen," his soothing voice echoed in her ears. "I know what you're hiding," he taunted.

Immediately, she felt the cold fill her heart and the fear charging her power.

The hand he held froze and she gasped in fear and tried to run from her mistake, hoping she could hide her powers from the village already fearful from her, even if she could not hide her powers from him. Their hands were frozen together and she couldn't pull away. She glanced at him, horror in her eyes to see what a monster he would think of her, however he stood calmly as ever with humor in his eyes.

Pulling her closer to him, he wrapped his non-frozen hand around her waist and he whispered in her ear.

"I know who you are and what you can do." The ice started to crawl up his arm with her increasing fear of this close stranger and the showing of her power. "And I can help you stop it," he added, and, as if on cue, the ice started to recede down his arm and melt to the concrete ground of the open village's air.

She let out a breath she had been tensely holding, and felt the stress dial down. She no longer had to worry about the villagers noticing her failure to control her power.

She yanked her hand back and a smile played on his lips. She stepped away from him.

"How did you do that?" Disbelief held her eyes open wide with shock. "Who are you?"

He stepped closer towards her and once again enclosed the space between them. He looked down into her dark blue eyes; little strays of light blond hair that had fallen out of her bun blew freely in the wind.

She took a cautious step back again to recreate the barrier he walked through, glaring at him and he chuckled.

"Are you going to tell me your name or not?" He noticed her eyes were fierce and glistened with determination and were captivated by them. At last, he answered.

"My name is Loki, my dear queen, Prince Loki of Asgard."


	2. Dear Prince

A week had past after Elsa had run into Prince Loki, or rather that the prince had been looking for her. After their first meeting, though personally too intimate for her taste, she felt ashamed to be excited to meet him again. She told herself she shouldn't want to be around him but she couldn't hide her smile.

Anna caught her once asking why she was making such a frowny-twitchy look on her face when her sister had tried to hide her delight. Elsa, queen of Arendelle, seemed happier than her normal strict, distanced self. Elsa ran around the workers and servants in the castle without a care, smiling like there wasn't anything in the world to impose on her. The staff quickly caught her unusually behavior and asked her constantly whether she was feeling all right. And every time, she felt the heat prick her face and she would answer that she was fine with embarrassment in her voice.

It was the day Elsa had been secretly waiting for, despite her past problems with her powers she once regarded as a curse. Anna wanted to hold a ball and Elsa had agreed to her enthusiasm. It would be a different and good change for the still solemn castle that was new to opening up the ominous towering doors, Anna argued.

It was also be the day the queen would meet Prince Loki once again.

After Elsa and Prince Loki had met, Anna had bounded up to them, always with a spring in her step, and quickly caught that this new prince had interest in her sister. Anna had invited Loki to a ball that's she had been harping on that Elsa did not agree, but decided later to be executed. That was also one of the reasons Elsa had allowed the castle to open: she would be able to have him in her presence.

His unique green eyes and adoring smile that made her feel special. He was also the only one who had shown interest in her since she had set an eternal winter over Arendelle, and he didn't fear her a bit. He was quite an intriguing person, different than the others in a way she couldn't quite describe.

She caught herself daydreaming in her room, when she should have been deciding on a gown to wear for the big day. She found herself indecisive between a sapphire blue long sleeved dress and a thin strapped emerald green dress that both have been tailored specifically to embrace her slender frame.

She decided on the sapphire dress that would bring out her eyes. As she dressed, Anna barged in with a smile plastered on her face. However, she was suckered into doing her sister's hair: twisting the blond hair into a braid and then pinning it into a bun (like on her coronation day). Despite complaining that she was losing precious time with her boyfriend Kristoff, Anna was quite happy that Elsa agreed and coordinated the ball and was more than ecstatic to help fancy her up.

When the two sisters were done and the staff had polished up and prepared the ballroom, the castle doors were opened, the late afternoon sun shining bright and peaceful over the tall walls. The villagers and other royal members filed in. Waves of colorful dresses and black and white of tuxedos, and other nice and formal clothing with smiling faces, pass the gates into what was once closed off from the rest of the world.

The queen welcomed them all into her home, greeting everyone she could with genuine happiness, and Anna prancing around with Kristoff behind her. Kristoff looked very formal and mature in a slightly prince-looking suit Anna had ordered for him. He blushed and denied ever to wear the so-called girly outfit; however he wore the cream-colored suit with pride alongside Anna's sleeveless dark green gown with cream-colored frilly lace. She had picked the colors in hope that they'll complement each other a bit.

Despite that people were happy and dancing, the music was beautifully played by the wonderful orchestra, and that the food and drinks were delicious, Elsa had grown weary from the sudden burst of company. She sat down on the elaborate throne, feeling the aches of her feet and legs from her heels. She had looked and searched for his presence, his emerald cape, his bright eyes, however had not seen any sign of him. She sighed.

Elsa smiled once again when she saw Anna was having quite the lovely time, standing out from the rest with the grace in her steps. A folk dance was in motion and she was dancing with the upbeat tune, smiling with her boyfriend that mirrored her happiness. She quickly searched the crowd one last time for appearing green, but decided to retire to her room when he was nowhere to be seen, trying to hide the disappointment she felt.

Instead, however, Elsa decided to watch the beauty of the night sky to help relax and stay prepped, for what kind of host invites people over and leaves them to be. She snuck out from the front doors and allowed the breeze of the outside world embrace her. The cold pricked her fingers.

She watched the water fountains that she once froze and admired the moving water's beauty of free motion. With grace, she walked around the edge of the fountain, slowly warming up to skipping, jumping, and then dancing around the edge. As she formed her dance, she sang a tune just louder than a whisper for only her to hear.

"I wish I could be with here with you," she began peacefully. "And I bet you wish as well," she began singing in a light voice. But she stopped. Who was 'you' in her song?

She quickly banished Prince Loki's face from her thoughts. No way was she ever going to think that way. He was only someone she met, nothing special. She couldn't help but feel ashamed for assuming such and her little burst of joy died. 'You don't even know if he likes you like that...' she reasoned with herself. 'He didn't even show up at the ball he was invited to.'

It was true. This whole time, the queen had only been looking for one man. Despite the evidence, she refused to accept the fact she might have a crush on her newly known prince.

"No one would ever love a monster like me," she whispered into the darkness and hung her head in sorrow. This time, when the wind blew, she felt cold and alone.

"Why would you say such a negative thing, my queen?" The voice of the man she had been waiting for. She spun around to find him and he stood behind her, holding a dozen roses. "I am sorry to be late," he held out the roses towards her. "If you are able to forgive me," he bowed in politeness.

She took the roses from him. They were looking quite lovely, vivid shades of red and cream colored roses, and thick with petals.

"Perhaps..." she trailed off, trying to hide her watering eyes caused by her internal conflict. He sat next to her on the edge of the fountain. "Thank you."

She saw him smile and looked up into the sky, presumably to admire the stars.

"Were you crying?" She saw that he now watched her, his eyes waiting for an answer.

"No, not at all," she jumped the gun too fast. Prince Loki knew she lied, and he told her that. She stuck her tongue out at him and he felt a smile tug at his lips.

He couldn't help but admire her beauty: her soft hair, her luscious lips. When she looked at him, he felt... almost at home, more so than other times.

How many fights has he been involved in? How many of them were wars he had to finish? With her, he felt calm, peaceful, as if she was supposed to be there with him.

They listened to the soft classical music playing from inside the castle walls that echoed through the night. He stood and, with is hand extended towards her, offers her a dance to which she accepted and grabbed his hand. As they danced, he held her close. The warmth of her body spread throughout him, his heart speeding up with adrenaline. Her head was leaning against his chest, peacefully and calm. He wished everyday was like this.

It couldn't last, he knew, especially now. He heard them.

"My queen!" He yelled and threw her to the ground, leaning over her in protection. An arrow flew by their heads and collided with the ground. "Run!" he picked her up and she dashed off heading towards the castle holding onto his hand. He heard another round of arrows shoot off from the distance and ran behind her that the arrows would not hurt her. He winced as a couple pierced his skin, but kept urging her to run.

He made sure she was safe inside the castle while he intended to deal with the problem.


End file.
